Kim Sung Kyu
Perfil thumb|330px *'Nombre: '''Sung Kyu / 김성규 *'Nombre Real: Kim Sung Kyu / 김성규 *'''Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, MC, Actor, Compositor y Actor de Doblaje. *'Apodos: '''HamsterGyu, KKolkyu (Ulkyu), Gyuzizi, LeaderGyu, Honey Sungkyu. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Jeolla del Norte, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 62kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal Chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia:' Woollim Entertainment Biografía Kim Sunggyu nació el 28 de abril de 1989 en Jeonju, Corea del Sur. Asistió a la Escuela Secundaria Universidad Nacional de Jeonju y estaba en la banda de rock de la escuela llamado "Beat." Cuando Sunggyu primero le dijo a sus padres acerca de su sueño de convertirse en cantante, lo rechazaron porque quería que tuviera una vida normal y le dijo que preferiría que él saliera de la casa en su lugar. Él continuó practicando en secreto y llegó a Seúl solo para perseguir sus sueños después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria. En 2007, hizo una audición para SM Entertainment, pero no logró pasar el corte, y la audición una vez más en 2008 sólo para fallar de nuevo. Debido a su admiración por la banda de rock Nell, que inicialmente audicionó en Woollim entretenimiento bajo la recomendación del director de Nell quien había conocido casualmente en la cafetería donde trabajó en jornada parcial. Con el estómago duele, Sunggyu fue a su audición y ligeramente los amenazó diciendo: "Si no me escoge, me voy a molestar para siempre." Luego corrió al hospital inmediatamente y se puso una apendicectomía. Dramas *Pure Love (KBS, 2013, ''Cameo) *The Thousandth Man (MBC, 2012. Cameo) Programas *2014 SBS Running Man ( Kim Sung Kyu) *2013 SBS Running Man (Sung Kyu y L) *2013 Arirang Pops in Seoul *2013 KBS1 Open Concert *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 KBS Crisis Escape Number One (Sung Kyu) *2013 MBC Infinity Challenge (Sung Kyu) *2013 KBS Live Tong Plus *2013 Mnet WIDE Entertainment News *2013 Mnet Enemy Broadcast *2013 KBS Guerrilla Date *2013 KBS Vivid Informed Filming *2013 KBS2 Live Tong Plus *2013 KBS Open Concert *2013 ArirangTv Simply Kpop *2013 Mnet Jjang (Ep.43 Sung Kyu ) *2013 KBS Hello Counselor (Sung Kyu y Woohyun) *2013 SBS Mamma mia , Invitados especiales *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun, Sung Kyu, L as One Day MCs) *2013 JTBC High Society (Sung Kyu) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.37) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.36.2) *2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013 Running man (L, episodio 129) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.20.2) (Sung Kyu) *2013 KBS Star Date *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.4.2) *2012: Immortal Song 2 *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Mnet Ranking King *2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol (Especial Isla Jeju) *2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2012 Weekly Idol *2011-2012 "birth of a family con A Pink " *2011 Weekly Idol *2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) *2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *2011 Mnet "Directors Cut" (Sung Kyu, Hoya, L) *2011 Mnet "Secret t" *2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" *2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010 Mnet Scandal (Sung Kyu, Woohyun) *2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (Sung Kyu, Woohyun, L) *2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) *2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) *2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) *2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Discografia 'Single' 'Mini Album' Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KCompositor Anuncios *Samsung "GALAXY PLAYER" - (video grupo)(teaster) *NatuurPOP (ver video) *NIKE 1st Look (ver video) *Pepsi (ver video) Vídeos Musicales *'2010:' "Run" - Epik High (como guitarrista del grupo.) *'2013:' "BAAAM" - Dynamic Duo Programas de TV *Immortal Song 2 (2012) *Ranking King (2012) *Sesame Player 2 (2011) *Birth of a Family (2011) *You Are My Oppa (2010) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' INFINITE **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Educación:' **Universidad Daekyung **Universidad Hoseo *'Hobbies: '''Ver películas, escuchar música *'Familia:' Padres, y hermana mayor (por 5 años). *'Especialidad:' Piano, chino, inspirar miedo dentro del grupo. *'Modelo a seguir: Kim Jong Wan de NELL. *'Fanclub: '''Chingyus (Chingu significa amigos en coreano) *'Idioma: 'Inglés, Coreano, Japonés (básico) y Chino. *'Religion: 'Cristiano. *'Chica ideal: Hayoung , declaró en el programa Miss & Mr. Idol Korea que al verla visto jugando y montando su bicicleta, había perdido su concetración *Una de las razones, por la que se unió a Woollim, es por ser un gran fan de NELL. *Se trasladó junto a sus compañeros de banda hasta Seoul, para actuar en el distrito de HongDae al cumplir los veinte, pero al final todos volvieron y se quedó él solo. También, antes de debutar, trabajó a media jornada, en un restaurant de carne, cargando carbón. *Es el único miembro del grupo de la década de los '80', por eso dice que a veces siente que es de otra generación en comparación con sus dongsaeng. *Estuvo en una banda durante la escuela secundaria. El nombre de su banda fue ‘Beat’ y ellos practicaban la música de Pia, Limp Bizkit o Linkin Park. Le divertía ElleGarden (grupo japonés) y Muse. Él era el que más cantaba o rapeaba dentro de la banda. *Fue invitado en los "Weekly Idol Awards 2" ganando 3 premios. Uno de los que ganó, fue: "Lo siento pero fuiste un blanco fácil". *En "Weekly Idol", cuando Sungkyu y Hoya hacían el papel de MC, Les hicieron escribir la primera mujer que se les venía a la cabeza. Sungkyu escribio a Hyuna de 4minute explicando que la habia visto en el exitoso video de PSY; Gangnam Style, y le pareció muy guapa. *Tiene un leve parecido con Henry Lau de Super Junior. *Es cercano a Kim Hee Chul Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galeria Videografía thumb|left|300 px|60Sec thumb|right|300 px|60 Sec (Band ver.) thumb|left|300 px|I Need You Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KCompositor